Memories Forgotten
by Tiger-chan
Summary: Rose wakes from a coma, no memories, and the Doctor Visits.


Alright! So I watched this video: watch?v=RcIJHgu9j8A&feature=related and it inspired me to create this piece. It broke my heart to create this, but at the same time I really enjoyed it. I know it seems a little rushed, and probably really OOC but I tried and I figure, it's been a few years since they had last seen each other, they would have changed some how. Although I did try to mostly do this from Rose's POV so that's why things are missing out. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the character from Doctor Who belong to me, I'm just merely using them for my own creation.

* * *

Memories Forgotten

The older she got, the more than pain started to dull, but at the same time, she could never forget. And heaven knows she certainly tried to move on, and forget everything that had been her life. He had shown her worlds that had changed her life, and he had expected her to return to a regular life. She couldn't do that, so she joined Torchwood. Then one day, a mission went wrong.

When she awoke, she was surrounded by white walls, a loud beeping sound going off by her head. Turning her head, her vision blurred with the movement but then she focused on the heart monitor. What had happened? When she tried to remember, the woman came upon a black wall. Or perhaps a door would be best to describe, and she was too much afraid to try much harder. She had lost her memories.

Opening her mouth, the Blond woman realized that she had a breathing mask on, inhaling and exhaling the oxygen that it provided for her. Then she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Once she was sure her mind was clear, the woman in the hospital bed reopened her eyes and looked around. It was just a plain white hospital room. Hospital? Why was she in a hospital? Pursing her lips, the woman struggled to sit up. She took off her breathing mask, her body protesting from lack of strength to move very well.

Bit by bit, the woman felt her strength return, but she knew that if she pushed too hard too fast, she would burn out quickly. Hearing the door slid open, the woman raised her eyes to meet the brown eyes of a tall, skinny male. His hair was spiked up, wearing a white t-shirt with faded blue jeans, and there were dark circles under his eyes. The woman could almost guarantee that the man would be exceptionally handsome when he smiled.

"Rose," he called out upon seeing her awake and sitting up. "You need to rest! You've been in a coma for three months."

Rose. Was that her name? It was beautiful, but what was her full name? A coma? For three months? What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember? Finally, she spoke up softly, unsure of how to handle this situation.

"What happened," she asked, watching the man's expression, which quickly turned into a pained one.

"A mission went wrong. What's the last thing you remember," he asked.

Rose hesitated, unsure of what to say. Even she could that that she was important to this man. How would he react when he found out the only thing she remembered was just waking up? Would he be able to fill in her blanks? Why had she lost her memory? Did she take a blow to the head? Pursing her lips again, Rose looked away from the tall, dark, and handsome man.

"I remember waking up and there was this bright light. When things came into focus, I was here," she answered, and she risked a glance over at him. He bore the look of shock, sadness, and anger. "Why don't I remember anything? Why is my whole memory blank," she asked, turning her head to completely watch him. "Who are you? Who am I? What happened?"

She could tell he was completely shocked, but Rose didn't care. She just wanted to know why she had no memory.

"I'll go find out," the Man replied, almost looking as though he wanted to cry but he didn't. The man simply walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. It took her a few minutes before Rose was sleeping again, exhausted already.

* * *

When she woke next, there was a man with a white coat standing next to her reading something on a clip board. "Doctor," she breathed, the man slowly coming to focus. The man raised his eyes to look over at her, and she simply stared at him in confusion, suddenly unable to remember what she had said or what she thought she had seen. Glancing over to her other side, Rose saw the man from before. His eyes were closed, his hands in front of him as though he was in prayer, and he seemed so worried.

"You're precious to him," the Doctor said softly, his eyes going back to his charts. "Since you woke up, he hasn't left your side, even when his work called him.

"What happened to me," Rose asked, ignoring what the man in the white coat had said.

"We're not sure. Everything seems normal, so our only guess is that whatever it is you went through, you wanted to forget," Answered the Doctor, placing his charts down. "There's a possibility you may remember. However from what we can see, that chance is slim. You buried your memories so deep inside your brain, you may never remember."

Rose just stared at the doctor. That wasn't possible. But when she stopped to think about her missing memories, Rose realized that she was afraid to remember, and so she shied from the black wall. Her glance returned to the man sitting beside her, and she noticed a ring on his finger. So he was married. "Who is he," she asked softly.

"His name is John Tyler," the doctor answered as he walked over to the door. "He's your husband Mrs. Rose Tyler."

Wincing, Rose started to wonder how he had felt when she had admitted that she didn't remember anything. She listened to the door shut behind the doctor but she remained silent, simply watching her husband. She wondered if they had any children. But that thought felt wrong, but she couldn't remember why.

And so, Rose Tyler simply closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, dreaming of the stars.

* * *

**Three months later**

Rose slammed her hand on her alarm clock, shushing the annoying beeping and she rolled over to curl next to the body that lay next to her. As it had become her routine, Rose tried to remember her past, but as always, she merely gained a headache, as well as heartache. What was behind that wall that she couldn't remember but John could? Rose knew that her family had decided to keep her in the dark of her past. Whatever had happened, Rose wondered if it had been that painful for everyone to watch for them to decide not to let her in the loop. She had also begun to suspect that her dreams, the ones she could never remember once she woke, had something to do with her memories. And it made her all the more curious.

A month after she had woken up, the Doctor had let her return home, but John refused to allow her to return to work. Would going to work trigger something? Rose highly doubted that. The woman doubted she did anything fun, at least she hadn't since she had woken up. It was in that moment; Rose decided she was going to return to work, whether John allowed her too or not.

Rolling out of bed before her husband, Rose went to take a quick shower. When she got out, John was up and getting dressed.

"I'm going to work. I want you to take me," Rose said suddenly, standing in the door way to watch John's reaction.

He froze but then turned around to face her, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Very. I need to go back. I need something to do. Tell me what my job is."

John waited for a fraction of a second before blowing out his breath. "You're Commander Rose Tyler at Torchwood. An organization designed to protect the Earth from Alien Life forms," he answered, only to have her stare at him. And that was when he had fully explained everything about how she got the job and etc., watching her very carefully to see if any of it triggered any memories, which it didn't.

Even while he explained about Aliens and the likes to her, Rose simply listened, putting in facts of her own, although from where she didn't know. It was just that the topic of Aliens, different worlds, universes and time traveling, Rose _knew_ the facts of all of those subjects. However she couldn't place where she had learned all of this from. And so, she returned to Torchwood.

* * *

Five years had passed since she had woken up in the hospital room with no memory. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, had been told many times that without her memories, she seemed so much happier. Apparently, the Rose Tyler that had been Commander before her had been strict, never laughing and rarely smiled while she was at work. From what she understood, Commander Rose Tyler had been feared.

She had stopped trying to remember. All it ever did was bring pain, but every now and then, Rose would hear a whisper on the wind, but she wasn't sure from where it was.

Today, Rose and John had decided to take the day off, and had gone to the park. Now, the Defender of Earth sat on a bench, waiting for her husband to return with the ice cream he had promised her.

"Doctor! Come back! Why are you freaking out," a woman's voice rang out. It was clearly Scottish and Rose looked over.

It was a woman with red hair, running after a man in a tweed jacket, a bow tie, his hair a mess, and green eyes that watched her. The man had stopped, staring at her like she was a ghost, and when Rose looked around her surroundings, she confirmed it was indeed her that the man was staring at. His lips moved but she couldn't read what he said, even as she got distracted by another male who came running behind the woman.

"Amy, don't go running off," the man called, shaking his head. "Obviously something is going on, otherwise the Doctor wouldn't be running this fast."

"No," there was a whisper behind her, and Rose looked, seeing John stare at the man with the bow tie strangely. "You shouldn't be here. How did you get back?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rose tilted her head and looked back towards the group of three. "Do you know them John," Rose asked, and she watched as a flash of hurt passed through the man's eyes before he covered it up.

Everything was silent for a moment before John grabbed her arm and jerked Rose out of her seat. Then he started dragging her away, cursing under his breath. "Wait! John what's going on," Rose asked, stumbling as she tried to regain her footing.

"Wait," the man called and John stopped momentarily. "Why doesn't she know? She always knows."

A look of pain graced John's face, and Rose turned back towards the man. His eyes, they seemed as old as time, and yet they were familiar. Slowly, a face from her dreams began to surface, as well as her headache from when she tried to remember. And then John spoke, breaking her concentration. "Her memory is gone." John looked over his shoulder and watched as his other self's face crumbled into shock.

"Please," the other man whispered, his voice breaking on that one word. "Just a little bit of time. I don't know when I'll get another chance.

"I don't want her memory coming back Doctor," John answered, watching the Doctor with sad eyes. "She wasn't happy, not completely. She was haunted by us. This is the happiest she's been since you left her with me. Find someone else to help-"

Suddenly, a ringing sung through the air as Rose's hand connected with her husband's cheek. Tears were falling from her face, for reasons even she couldn't fathom. Everyone stared at her for a long moment before the first strange male grinned. "She may have lost her memories, but she's still good ol' Rose Tyler isn't she," the man said cheekily. Skipping over to the married couple, the Doctor looked over Rose's face before holding out his hand. "I'm the Doctor. And this is Amy and Rory."

Rose wiped her face clean of the tears and reached out to grip his hand. "Rose Tyler. Doctor what," she asked.

"Just the Doctor. Nothing else," the Doctor answered, ignoring the pain in his heart.

Quietly, in the back of her mind, Rose had a sense of déjà vu but she knew that was impossible. This was the first time she had met this man. Or was it? There was a whole 23 years missing from her memory. On top of that, with the way the Doctor and John were talking, the Doctor knew her, and John was afraid of him.

* * *

Sometime later, on the way to their home, Rose addressed the Doctor. "So how do you know John and me," she asked, turned around in her seat to see him. Immediately, John and the Doctor tensed, and Rose knew that neither of them wanted to answer.

"John and I are brothers," Doctor answered carefully.

"Oh really," Rose exclaimed, glancing over at her husband. "That's funny. He's failed to mention that he was family still around. What happened?"

The Doctor and John exchanged a look through the mirror, and Rose began to wonder. What had happened between the two brothers, and why were they hiding their past from her. Rose then glanced over at the Doctor's companions who were chatting happily together as they took in the scene they drove past. In a way, Rose felt her heart twist in sadness but she didn't know why and it was starting to aggravate her.

"Never mind, forget I asked," Rose muttered turning around to stare out the window. Something wasn't right. And Rose Tyler decided she was going to find out what. Even if it meant bringing her memories back.

* * *

The whole family had come over, and her mother had slapped the Doctor across the face before yelling at him, breaking down and crying, and then wrapping the strange man into a hug, cursing him the whole time. Rory and Amy had simply stared in shock that someone had dared to do that to the Doctor, but Rose merely sat there, confused. He must definitely be from her past. But who was he?

"He's amazing isn't he," a Scottish accented voice said behind her, and Rose turned to see the girl named Amy behind her.

Rose nodded and turned back towards the stars. "It's the first time I've ever seen him like that," Amy said, going to stand by Rose's side on the balcony. "He seems so relaxed with your family. He's never spoken of you," she said softly, and that hurt Rose's heart.

"That's alright," Rose answered, a deep sadness mirroring her voice. "I don't remember 'im."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Without answering, Rose watched as her memories turned back to when she first woke up. "From what I'm told," Rose began, the pain of opening her eyes and realizing she didn't remember anything, throbbing in her heart. "It was a mission gone wrong. It put me in a coma for a few months, but when I woke up, I didn't remember anything. The doctor told me he didn't know why my memories were gone. Everything in the tests came back okay, so…" She hadn't even told her husband what the doctor had told her that day. It scared her, to admit that there was something in her past that she had wanted to forget. "The Doctor told me that in my memory, there was something that I didn't want to remember, so instead of just forgetting that part, I forgot all of who I was."

Amy remained silent for a moment before gripping the other girl's hand in her own and squeezed. "Why don't you ask the Doctor if he can help you? Everyone here except you seems to know him, so maybe he'll help you."

Glancing over at the red head, Rose allowed her mind to return to that blurry memory. She knew that if she could just remember who that person was, perhaps her whole memory would come back. The question was if she had forgotten it on purpose in the past, how much would it hurt in the present?

"Amy, come back here!"

Jumping slightly, both women looked at each other than giggled, both turning back towards the family gathering.

A few hours later, Rose sat in front of the fire with only the Doctor for company. They sat in a companionable silence, as though they had done it many times before. She watched the man, everything about him seemingly so familiar, and yet she couldn't place it. And then she spoke up.

"Who are you to me," Rose asked, watching as surprise, guilt, sadness, crossed his expression.

"You were my companion," the Doctor answered after he contemplated answering. "I swept you off your feet, and took you to see the stars."

"Were we lovers?"

The Doctor shook his head, his eyes staring into the fire. In that one moment, Rose realized that he seemed so old, so tired, and so miserable that all she wanted to do was hold him. But then the Doctor started telling a story, at least that's what he said it was. Just a story. He spoke about how he had met a girl, and when they had met, he had grabbed her hand and told her to run. That was exactly what she did. When that small adventure had ended, the Doctor had asked the girl to go with him that he would show her the stars and the universe, and he did just that.

It must have been hours that the two of them had just sat there, one telling a story while the other listened, dreamed of his words, and her headache returning as her memories struggled to the surface.

John had approached the room once, heard the story and had walked away. He had come to accept that he might lose his wife, but needing her memories was starting to get to her. If reconnecting with his old self helped, John would have allowed it forever.

However, the end of the story started, and Rose was crying. "Shh," the Doctor whispered softly, holding the blond girl in his arms as he soothed her at the end of the story. "Rose Tyler, you were the most important girl in my life. I left you with my meta crisis because I wanted you to be happy. I couldn't provide the life you deserved."

"It's not me I'm crying for," Rose sobbed. "I can hear your pain, and I feel as though I can relate."

"Would you like to know who the girl in my story was," the Doctor asked after a moment of just soothing her. When she merely nodded her head, the Doctor stared up at the ceiling. "Her name was Rose Tyler. Brilliant, marvelous Rose Tyler."

She was stunned. Rose was the girl from his memories… but how could that be? And then, the wall lifted and Rose screamed. It was an on-slaught of memories, breaking down her mind, her heart and the pain of those three years burned into her brain. John rushed into the room, scared for Rose's life, Amy and Rory right behind him.

"Make it stop," Rose begged, holding her head, the Doctor holding her in his arms, trying to sooth her. "I can't take it. Please make it stop. I don't want to remember."

The Eleventh doctor looked over at his meta crisis, tears streaming down his face. John gave a silent nod, and the Doctor closed his eyes at the decision in front of him. It was too much for her to handle. Perhaps it always would be, and so he placed his fingers on Rose's forehead, and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry," he muttered, hating that he had to do this.

And then, she went still, and then limp in the Doctor's arms. He merely held her, crying at his lost. It would be good if he could forget. John led the way to Rose's and his room, allowing the doctor to hold his precious Bad Wolf. After the Doctor settled Rose in, he sat by her side, watching as she slept in peace. "I'm so sorry Rose," he muttered, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. Knowing they were alone, he allowed himself to lean over and place a gentle kiss on her lips. His face contorted into a pain, tears sliding down his face.

Rose watched the man above her, and she wanted to touch his face, but she didn't move. She didn't want to ruin this moment with this man, this wonderful brilliant man that she couldn't remember. When he pulled away from her, Rose closed her eyes, and she listened as he walked away from her.

* * *

The next morning, Rose walked into the kitchen and kissed her husband. "Good morning handsome," she greeted, a smile on her face, and her tongue touched her teeth.

"How are you feeling," John asked, smiling back at his beautiful wife.

"Pretty good. But I feel as though I've forgotten something important," she answered as she looked out the window.

And because she was looking out the window, she missed John's sad expression.

"That's alright love," he answered softly, walking to stand behind her to wrap his arms around her. "It must not have been important."

Agreeing with him, Rose nodded her head, and simply leaned back into her man. However she ignored the image of last night, that mysterious man who had kissed her in her sleep. But she wouldn't tell her husband about that, especially since she had the feeling she'd never see that man again.

* * *

Alright! That's it! Reviews are loved!


End file.
